


Meraki

by Shisai



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: An entirely random collection of one shots centred around Judar and Hakuryuu. Some canon, some AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> meraki [may-rah-kee]   
> (adjective) This is an untranslatable, Greek word often use to describe something with soul, creativity, or love —when you put “something of yourself” into what you’re doing, whatever it may be.
> 
> Prompt:  
> You run a tattoo parlour. Every couple of weeks, the same customer comes in, always requesting the same tattoo: an additional tally mark on an ever-growing cluster of tally marks.

There he was again.

Judar couldn’t help the slight frown that crossed his features as the young man entered his parlour with the same calm, if a bit blank, expression he always did. At this point, he’d been in more than two dozen times and Ithnan didn’t even greet him, apart from a nod before looking back down at his phone.

_Time to face the music_ , he thought, passing by one of the private rooms before a small thought entered his mind. Lips turning up, he walked towards where his very frequent customer was standing. “Yo, Hakuryuu!” He greeted with his usual spunk.

“Judar.” Did he have to say his name like that? It was both equal parts seductive and domineering and Judar knew he didn’t mean to make it sound like that at all.

“The usual?” The tattooist asked, going to the desk to block off his next half hour. That’s all it ever took.

With a nod as his response, he led Hakuryuu further back than normal and didn’t miss the look he got. “My chair’s being repaired today so we gotta use one of the private rooms if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine,” Hakuryuu replied, seemingly not thinking twice about the subject.

Judar led the way to the room, closing the door behind them before giving a lazy gesture to the chair. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Hakuryuu removing his jacket and then his shirt. Those scars had no right to look that attractive, especially with how they climbed all the way down his body.

With a mental shake of his head, Judar went to work, setting up the black ink and making sure everything was sterilized before snapping on a pair of gloves. Turning back to Hakuryuu, he could see the cluster of marks, one for every visit to his parlour with this being one that would be added on. It was a shame he’d gotten them on his side when something far more appealing and artistic suited the spot better.

Just as he turned around, he plucked up the courage to finally ask. “I gotta ask. What the heck are you counting?”

“Kills.”

Yup. He was dead. He was going to die in his tattoo parlour and no one would ever know because he’d be locked in this back room where his corpse would slowly rot away. “Uh…” Clearly, his expression matched his tone and Hakuryuu threw him a smirk that made his heart beat just a little too quickly.

“You asked.” Yes, he did. Maybe it was because he ran a tattoo shop and that made it okay to talk about something very illegal. Hakuryuu wasn’t the first customer but he was the first to so blatantly talk about murder.

There was complete silence as Judar went to work, Hakuryuu’s mismatched eyes watching him as he traced one more line to add to the growing collection. The silence stretched on as he put the salve on it and then the band-aid before it was concealed by a shirt.

Turning away, Judar continued to try and process what had just happened before that random courage hit him again. Hakuryuu could have lied, could have said anything but Judar had a strong feeling that this was the truth. Why would he share it in the first place? No…he shouldn’t pry. That was a horrible idea.

“Hey, you wanna get coffee some time?”

He loved horrible ideas.


	2. First 'Born'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You make a deal with a demon; in exchange for your wish, you give the demon your first born. There was a typo in the contract, so now you're supposed to give the demon your first porn.
> 
> Warning: Judar's potty mouth

Slim fingers tapped at his desk, glancing from his laptop to nothing in particular and back again. It was just some stupid comment Cassim made…that’s all. Alibaba should really learn to control his so-called best friend because now, his stupid comment was all Hakuryuu could think about.

_“You’ve never watched porn? What kind of man are you?”_

What was so great about watching…that anyway? He didn’t care much for human interaction of that sort. He was only 17 and had many other worries that plagued his mind, the least of which is his mother. While normally, sons would be scared that their parental figures would discover them watching such salacious videos, Hakuryuu never had that problem, primarily because he wanted her gone regardless and that was going to be much easier after what happened two weeks ago.

_“Y’know, I like you. Out of the goodness of my heart, I’m willing to help you, for a price.”_

Yes, he was willing to pay any price to kill the woman who had taken the lives of his brothers and father, even it meant sacrificing his first child. To be fair, he never expected to have children so this contract he made with the demon was a mute point.

His eyes drifted back over to the screen as the multicoloured Google logo stared back at him. If he couldn’t watch porn, how was he supposed to kill someone? “One video,” he muttered to himself, typing in the search. Just to see what all the excitement was over it.

All the titles were made up of broken English and quite a lot of uppercase letters. He didn’t even really read it as he clicked the first one he saw.

Hakuryuu was quite sure that what he saw would haunt him until the day that he died. But it didn’t matter as he felt the drums that beat in time with his heart, signalling the arrival of someone he didn’t expect to see so quickly.

Dark purple smoke curled around the room and the demon appeared in a flourish, his long braided hair curling around him as he turned around. “Damn! I didn’t expect you to knock someone up so quickly!”

There was a pause.

Hakuryuu sat at his desk, the porn very much still playing and the sound of a girlish moan practically echoed in the room as they stared at each other. “What the fuck?” The demon was never eloquent as he walked right up to the desk, looking at the screen. “You’re watching porn? You summoned me while you were watching porn?”

“I-I didn’t!” Hakuryuu got out, attempting to close the laptop but the demon moved too quickly, holding it open.

“Humans are so weird! Why does she need to bend like that! You can be fucked in almost any position but really?”

And now said demon was judging his porn. Hakuryuu wanted to bury his head in the sand and never emerge. “And you! How the hell did you summon me? I wrote that you couldn’t!”

“I don’t know!” The teen blurted out, now finally able to close the laptop. “I have no idea what’s going on! Maybe you wrote it wrong!”

“Wrong?” The word was spat out like poison. “Bull fucking shit. I don’t write things wrong.” With a flick of his wrist, the parchment appeared, signed in blood by both of them. “In exchange for I, Judar, granting you the power over life and death, to a certain extent, the contractee, that’s you, will give me your first…” The words trailed off and suddenly, Judar didn’t look so confident.

“What is it?” Hakuryuu stood, trying to grab the parchment but Judar danced out of reach, squinting at the page. “What does it say?”

“It’s nothing! Really, just some dumb mistake,” Judar said, attempting to laugh it off but Hakuryuu was quick enough to snatch the paper out of his hand. “Don’t look at that! It’ll…burn your eyes!”

Instead, mismatched eyes rolled in their sockets, not believing it for a second. “Sure.” His eyes scanned the page, going to the larger text where right in plain sight… “First porn. You wrote first porn.” Combining the ridiculousness of the situation with Judar’s stunned and slightly offended expression, Hakuryuu couldn’t help but chuckle, handing him back the paper. “So, Mr All Powerful Demon…”

“Don’t say it!” Judar snapped, grabbing the paper once more, cheeks dusted a light pink. “This isn’t over! And you have shity taste in porn anyway!”

“It _was_ my first one,” Hakuryuu felt the need to point out, amusement lacing every word. Judar glared at him but it didn’t matter as he vanished, Hakuryuu’s soft chuckles echoing in his ears. “First porn,” he repeated, turning back to his closed laptop, a fond smile on his face. “What an idiot.”


End file.
